


Unladylike Behavior

by Nightlightgoth



Series: Three Houses One-Shots [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: And a little fluff, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Really vague and mild spoilers for Golden Deer/Verdant Wind I guess, Short, Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlightgoth/pseuds/Nightlightgoth
Summary: Exactly what's on the tin. You give Lorenz a blowjob under his desk, Claude is there, you get in trouble. It's fun.





	Unladylike Behavior

Lorenz's grip in your hair tightened and he let out a shuddering sigh. The way your name fell from his lips was beyond encouraging and you gazed up at him. His eyes met yours and he shivered.

"This was a terrible idea," he murmured. You pulled off of him with a pop and he huffed.

"Was it really?"

His glare was empty, but he rolled his eyes. "No. Now, keep going."

You laughed before doing as you were told. He sighed again, and this time put his pen down to run a hand through his hair.

"You are, quite possibly, going to be the end of me, my love."

You hummed in response and the feeling made him bite his knuckles to cover a moan.

The sound became choked as a knock on his door echoed through the office. His eyes widened and he glanced down at you before looking back to the door.

"Behave," he said in a harsh whisper, tugging you off of him again. You bit your lip to stifle a giggle and rested your forehead against his knee. He cleared his throat and asked who was there. "Oh, of  _ course  _ it's Claude."

His irritated whisper made it hard to bite back another laugh as he asked Claude if it was urgent. Claude responded that, yes, it was and Lorenz sighed, inviting him in. You listened as heavy footsteps crossed the floor and stopped in front of the desk.

"Please, sit. What seems to be the matter, Claude?"

"Well, I need you to explain the budget to me again. I was going over the numbers and they're not adding up."

"Yes, of course." Lorenz opened a drawer at the bottom of his desk and shot you a look as he dug through it. When he found what he wanted, he dropped it onto his desk and shut the drawer. He began explaining the document carefully and you were surprised at how level his voice was.

Well, that wasn't any fun.

You shifted under the desk, inching forward just enough to trail soft kisses and teasing nips up his thigh. He tangled his fingers in your hair again, being a little less than gentle as he held you in place. He cleared his throat and continued his discussion.

"Yes, see the additional agricultural funds will be coming from the Goneril house."

"Of course. I'm still not understanding this portion here." You heard Claude tap on the paper, and Lorenz shifted to get a better look.

That was his mistake, really. He moved just enough for you to lick a long stripe up the underside of his cock.

"Ah!"

You winced at the way he tugged your hair, but okay maybe you deserved it.

"Ah, yes. I see your confusion."

The discussion continued again, and eventually Lorenz pulled his hand away to better explain things. Another mistake, but he should have known that. He had a harder time concealing his reaction when you picked up where you'd left off before.

"Lorenz, are you all right?" The concern in Claude's voice was genuine and you almost felt bad.

"Yes." He cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm quite fine. I believe I may be coming down with something. No matter. So, this will be coming from aide provided by the church. Byleth has already approved it."

You knew you'd be in trouble for it later, but you couldn't resist. You moved your tongue in just the way he liked and had to pull away to cover your laugh when he let out a high-pitched sound. He did his best to mask it with a coughing fit.

"Are you  _ sure  _ you're okay? You're looking a little flushed." His voice sounded different, though.

Lorenz swallowed a gulp of water and coughed one more time as he set the glass down. "Yes, I'm fine. Too many late nights, perhaps. I suppose I should visit a doctor soon."

"I agree. Should we cut this short, then? I think I understand what you were saying now."

"That might be best, yes."

Claude's chair scraped over the floor as he pushed it back to stand. He thanked Lorenz for his time and you listened to his footsteps retreating. He stopped after opening the door.

"By the way, tell your wife I said 'Hello,' okay?"

You could hear the wink in his voice as he shut the door.

_ Shit. _

Oh, you were so screwed.

Lorenz waited until the footsteps outside had faded sufficiently before pushing his own chair back with a sigh. He didn't look at you, his eyes shut as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Here.  _ Now _ ."

You crawled toward him, stopping at his feet. He finally looked at you and, despite the frustration in his eyes, you couldn't help but notice that he was still hard. He reached down to grab your chin, tilting your head back as he leaned in closer.

"What do you think you were doing?"

You smiled sheepishly, unable to explain yourself when you were so distracted by the red in his cheeks and the darkness in his eyes. He brushed his thumb over your bottom lip and raised a brow.

"Well?"

"I-I just couldn't resist."

"And you think this is some way for the noble Lady Gloucester to behave with company present?"

Now, you could feel your own cheeks growing warm.

"Well, I, no, but…"

"You are quite lucky it was only Claude. Anyone else would undoubtedly have made a scene. You have caused me quite a bit of trouble, you know."

"Can I make it up to you?" you asked, looking up at him through your lashes. He gasped softly and moved his hand from your chin to run through your hair.

"You know that is what got you into this mess. Still, I suppose making it up to me has its merits…"

You rested your chin on his leg, looking up at him as sweetly as you could manage. He shifted in his seat and the smirk he gave you sent a chill down your spine. You took a deep breath and watched him a moment before he spoke again.

"I'm waiting."

You nodded and sat between his legs again, licking up him slowly. He shuddered, but the look in his eyes was impatient.

"You have done quite enough teasing, don't you think?"

You looked up at him, trying for innocence that didn't match your current position. He grabbed your hair again, much gentler this time, just enough to guide you.

" _ Suck _ ."

You weren't about to make him repeat himself, and so you did as you were told. Lorenz dropped his head back against his seat and let out a long sigh as you did.

"Oh, yes, darling. Just like that."

His words were enough to make you moan around him, and you felt your own heat building when he said your name in response.

It was only a few minutes before he pulled you off of him, panting and eyes half lidded. You started to ask, but he ran a hand over his face in that way he always did when he was close.

"Over the desk," he said after a moment. You scrambled to your feet and had barely leaned over it when you felt Lorenz yank your clothes down from behind you. He chuckled and you felt your face warm again. "Oh? Do you enjoy misbehaving that much?"

"I- I mean…"

"No, you wanted him to know what you were doing, didn't you?"

You couldn't answer; your words were lost to a moan as Lorenz slipped a finger inside of you.

"You wanted him to know how much of a whore you can be for me. Look at how wet it's gotten you."

"Lorenz, please."

"Please? Begging already?"

You groaned as Lorenz added another finger, your hands struggling to find something to grip on the desk.

"If I weren't feeling so impatient myself, you would be facing a far worse punishment," Lorenz said as he pulled his fingers out. You whined at the sudden emptiness, but it didn't last long. Lorenz pushed himself into you easily and your eyes fluttered shut as he did.

The desk rocked as he thrust into you, drawing moan after moan from your lips.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" he asked as he leaned over you, his chest pressing against your back. "To be fucked over my desk like a common whore?"

"Oh, goddess, yes!"

"Are you truly that desperate for my cock?"

The edge to his voice made it difficult to answer, but thankfully you didn't seem to need to. He pressed kisses down your back before straightening up again and thrusting into you harder. You couldn't swallow your moan if you wanted to.

In that moment, you couldn't have cared less if you finished so long as you could feel Lorenz spill inside of you, but it seemed he had other ideas. He reached around you and the feeling of his fingers, calloused from years of magic and wielding a lance, rubbing over your clit just right had you seeing stars.

You cried out as your climax rushed over you, and Lorenz followed not long after with a stuttering of his hips and a kiss to your shoulder.

You stayed there, panting, for a long moment before Lorenz stepped back and redressed himself. You did the same and turned to him with a lopsided smile that mirrored his own. He chuckled and shook his head as he sat in his seat again.

"You know, I still have work to finish."

"Lorenz!"

He laughed and gestured you closer. He pulled you into his lap before inching the seat back to his desk. He kissed your forehead and you laid against his chest. With his arms around you even as he continued his work, you felt oddly spoiled. You let out a content hum and shut your eyes. He chuckled again and told you to get some sleep; he'd carry you to bed when he was finished.


End file.
